


Amazing Adventures

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is left to wander through space and wonders what is going to happen to him next.<br/>(Post-Overlord incident, before EoS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Adventures

He watched as different stars seemed to float by the window. Constellations he didn’t know, stars and planets he hasn’t seen, it was all so different to him. And...he kind of enjoyed it. All he has been doing was jumping from planet to planet, system to system, enjoying the change. This serenity gave him time to think, and he did. Unfortunately, whenever he ran out of things to think about, he began to think about himself.  
Leaning back in the captain’s chair, he tried to become interested in why the console was sparking. But his mind drifted to the Dead End, to Crystal City, to the Wreckers, to the Lost Light, everything. To the sword on his back, the innumerable fights he’s fought, to his now bare chest.  
He rubbed the scuff mark absentmindedly. Two insignias, two sides, two different holes in his spark. He didn’t belong. And the empty chest reminded him of that.  
The console sparked and beeped. Another planet. Pulling up the map and finding the planet friendly, he looks for a spot to land. It would be nice to refuel and relax for some time off ship.  
Turning on the thrusters, Drift sent his ship towards the new planet. Towards, hopefully, another amazing adventure.


End file.
